Internal combustion engines use oil and fuel filters for the purpose of cleansing oil and fuel prior to lubrication and combustion, respectively, in the engine. Conventional oil and fuel filters are each constructed in the form of a cylindrical cartridge having a metal external housing that is specially constructed to accommodate a desired filtering medium, such as paper fiber or other media used to filter liquids within the housing. The cartridge typically includes a base having an internally threaded opening to allow the cartridge to be attached to a designated filter attachment location or locations on the engine. As such, most conventional oil and fuel filters are in the form of rotatably attachable cartridges that are easy to attach and detach from the engine.
The external housing of these filters, however, are typically comprised of a thin metal or plastic material that can be easily damaged. In addition, when used in conjunction with speed boats for example, where the engine is often exposed for visual appeal, the appearance of conventional oil and fuel filters tends to detract from an otherwise attractive engine, especially when an original oil or fuel filter has been replaced by a replacement oil or fuel filter. Also, continued exposure to the atmosphere, dust, debris and other external elements can corrode and wear out conventional oil and fuel filters.